Kaigandoori de Matteru yo
là bài hát từ single thứ hai của CYaRon!, nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Nhóm gồm Takami Chika, Watanabe You, và Kurosawa Ruby. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Watanabe Miki. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Drama Part) Video |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaigandoori de matteta no ni kimi wa kyou kite kurenai Kaigandoori de matteta no ni kuruma ga hashirisaru dake sa Dochira ga saisho ni hajimeta nda ka wakannai Kaeri no (itsumo no) kono michi kigen ga warukute Omoeba kudaranai koto de kimadzuku natta Tsui tsuyoi (kitsumena) kotoba de okorinbo taikai Demo demo Wakatte kureteru hazu dato kangaete ita yo Kaigandoori de matteta no ni kimi wa kyou kite kurenai Ashita ga yuuutsu da kao o awaseta toki Futsuu ni (nikkori) dekiru ka jishin ga nai ndamon Yappari ima kara maru de guuzen no you ni Chikaku o (furari to) aruite yousu o miyou kana Yada yada Konna no sappari shinakute kimochi ga shunto shichau Aa mou yada yada! Aruitetara umi mo kaze mo orenji iro ni nari Ijippari no watashi no mune terashite genki o kureru Dakara ne Kaigandoori de matteru tte sa yuuhi e to sakebimasho Kaigandoori de matteru tte sa tsutaware! Mada matteru kara Kaigandoori wa (futari no itsumo no) yuujou no shiisaido (dakara) Kimi ni kyou kite hoshi nda Kuru? Konai? Konai? Kite! |-| Kanji= 海岸通りで 待ってたのに　キミは今日来てくれない 海岸通りで 待ってたのに　車が走り去るだけさ どちらが最初に始めたんだかわかんない 帰りの　(いつもの)　この道　キゲンが悪くて 思えばくだらないことで気まずくなった つい強い　(きつめな)　言葉で　おこりんぼ大会 でもでも わかってくれてるはずだと考えていたよ 海岸通りで 待ってたのに　キミは今日来てくれない﻿ 明日がユウウツだ　顔をあわせたとき 普通に　（にっこり）　できるか自身がないんだもん やっぱり今からまるで偶然のように 近くを　（ふらりと）　歩いて　様子を見ようかな やだやだ こんなのさっぱりしなくて気持ちがしゅんとしちゃう あーもーやだやだ！ 歩いてたら　海も風もオレンジ色になり 意地っ張りのワタシの胸　照らして元気をくれる だからね 海岸通りで待ってるってさ　夕日へと叫びましょ 海岸通りで待ってるってさ　伝われ！まだまってるから 海岸通りは　（ふたりのいつもの）　友情のシーサイド　（だから） キミに今日来て欲しんだ 来る？　来ない？　来ない？　来て！ |-| English= I was waiting for you on the coastal street, but today you just wouldn't show up I was waiting for you on the coastal street, but your car kept on going past me I don't know which of us started this first But on this street (that we always) go home on, we were both put in a bad mood When you think about it, we got distant over such stupid things With those accidentally strong (and harsh) words, we've started an angry competition But still I'd really thought you'd understand me I was waiting for you on the coastal street, but today you just wouldn't show up I'm so anxious about tomorrow, when we have to see each other I don't have any confidence that I'll be able (to smile) at you normally I'll probably have to act from now on that it was only coincidence That I (casually) walk over to you just to see how things are going... I hate this These salty feelings of mine are getting me down Ugh, I hate this! As I walk, the sea and the wind become orange-coloured My selfish thoughts begin to shine, and give me motivation So, I'm telling you I'm waiting for you on the coastal street, I shout it out to the sunset I'm waiting for you on the coastal street, I want you to know I'm still waiting! This costal street (we always use) is the seaside of our friendship (so) I really want you to come today Will you come? Will you not? Won't you? Please come! }} Live Performances Trivia References Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:CYaRon! Thể_loại:Watanabe You Thể_loại:Takami Chika Thể_loại:Kurosawa Ruby Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours